greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Abhängig
'Abhängig '''ist die zweite Episode der 4. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Cristinas schlimmster Albtraum wird wahr - Burkes Mutter taucht im Krankenhaus auf und lässt sich nicht abwimmeln. Cristina will auf keinen Fall mit ihr sprechen. Einer nach dem anderen ihrer Kollegen setzt sich zu Mrs. Burke und muss sich Schnipsel ihrer Lebensphilosophie anhören. In der Zwischenzeit ist in der Ambulanz Arbeit angesagt: Opfer einer Explosion in einem Wohnhaus werden eingeliefert, unter ihnen ein Ehepaar mit schwerst verletzter Frau und einem anderthalbjährigen Kind, das unablässig schreit. Bei der Untersuchung landet Alex einen Volltreffer - der Kleine hatte Kontakt mit Crystal Meth. Es stellt sich heraus, dass seine Eltern in ihrer Küche ein Drogenlabor hatten. Während einer ihrer Kunden im Verlauf der Untersuchungen stirbt, erleidet der kleine Sohn einen Schlaganfall. Izzie behandelt zusammen mit Callie den älteren Nachbarn des Paares, der keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass er mit Drogendealern befreundet war. Izzies Nervosität fällt nicht nur ihm auf - auch in Callie wächst langsam ein Verdacht. Obwohl Izzie George bittet, Callie einstweilen nichts zu sagen, beschließt der, seine Frau aufzuklären. Doch die will an dem Abend dieses Tages, an dem so einiges für sie schiefgegangen ist, nichts davon hören. Derek kämpft weiterhin mit der Frage, wie lange er es noch mitmachen soll, dass Meredith zu einer normalen Beziehung nicht fähig scheint? Meredith wiederum weist Lexie, die ein Gespräch mit ihr sucht, brutal zurück. Cristina traut sich endlich zu ihrer Ex-Schwiegermutter in spe und bittet sie, zusätzlich zu Burkes Sachen die Hochzeitsgeschenke aus der Wohnung zu holen. Nun sitzt sie allein zwischen den leergeräumten Möbelstücken. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Ben Vereen als Archie Roche * Brennan Elliott als Dave Kristler * Nicholas Gonzalez als Clark West * Diahann Carroll als Jane Burke Co-Stars * Amy Landers als Marla Kristler * Tanya Linette Smith als Jennifer * Moe Irvin als Pfleger Tyler * Brooke Blanchard als Sanitäterin Jill * Ray Ford als Sanitäter Ray * Candice Afia als Anfängerin Laura * Amrapali Ambegaokar als Anfängerin Dani * Mark Saul als Anfänger Steve * Joseph Williamson als Anfänger Pierce Musik *'Moon and Sun 'von ''Gomez *'From My Heart to Yours '''von ''Laura Izibor *'The Yard '''von ''Trolle Siebenhaar *'Castle-Time '''von ''Chris Garneau *'Little Bit of You In Everything '''von ''The Rentals *'Carousel '''von ''Amy Obenski Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Love/Addiction ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Morris Day. Intro Im Krankenhaus haben wir jeden Tag mit Abhängigkeiten zu tun. Es ist schockierend, wie viele Formen der Abhängigkeit existieren. Es wäre zu einfach, wenn es nur um Drogen und Alkohol und Zigaretten ginge. Ich glaube das Schwierigste am Überwinden einer Sucht ist, sie überwinden zu wollen. Ich meine, es gibt doch einen Grund dafür, warum wir abhängig werden, oder? Oft, viel zu oft, ist es so, dass etwas, das zunächst ein ganz normaler Teil des Lebens ist, irgendwann die Grenze überschreitet. Es wird zur Obsession, zur Besessenheit, es gerät außer Kontrolle. Es ist das High-Sein, das wir unbedingt wollen. Das High-Sein, neben dem alles andere verblasst. Outro Das Problem mit der Abhängigkeit ist, dass es nie gut ausgeht. Denn irgendwann wird das, was uns das High-Sein beschert, egal was es ist, aufhören uns ein gutes Gefühl zu verschaffen und anfangen weh zu tun. Es heißt, dass man die Sucht nicht loswerden kann, bevor man den absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht hat. Aber woher weiß man, wann das ist? Denn egal wie sehr uns eine Sache auch verletzt, manchmal schmerzt es noch viel mehr, sie loszulassen. Zitate *Meredith: Sind das alles Hochzeitsgeschenke? *Izzie: Ja, sie schenkt sie weg. Ich war die Erste beim Mix-Master! *Cristina: Du bekommst den Mix-Master nicht. *Meredith: Ich glaube die Tradition verlangt, sie zurückzugeben, oder? *Cristina: Burke hat die Hochzeitsliste geführt und ich muss das Zeug irgendwie loswerden. Also fördere ich damit meine Karriere. *Mark: Und Sie sind bereit sich davon zu trennen? (zeigt auf die Espresso-Maschine) *Izzie: Ist sie nicht! Ich will sie! Ich will sie! *Cristina: Ja schon, wenn Sie bereit sind, mich einen Rhomboidlappen bei 'ner Mohs-Chirurgie machen zu lassen. *Mark: Komm zu Daddy! *Alex: Hehlerware? *Izzie: Zwing sie, mir was zu geben! *Alex: Los, gib ihr schon was. *Izzie: Gib mir den Mix-Master! *Cristina: Versteh doch, du hast nichts, was ich will. *Bailey: Da sind sie also, die höheren Semester. Unser toller Nachwuchs amüsiert sich hier und spielt mit Haushaltswaren. *Cristina: Sehen Sie weg und Sie kriegen die Supperterrine. Vier!! Nehmen Sie den Mix-Master und räumen Sie den ganzen Krempel in meinen Spind. Der Tag wird besser. Ein Blutbad in der Ambulanz. Folgen!! *Lexie: Ohh, ähh... Die Visite fällt aus? *Cristina: Visite kommt nach Blutbad. Schreib das auf: Visite kommt immer nach Blutbad. *Meredith: Hey, was hast du für 'n Notfall? *Cristina: Mama ist hier! *Izzie: Ich arbeite mit Callie. Callie!! Ich muss George finden. *Meredith: Mutter? *Cristina: Nein, nicht meine Mutter!! Mama!! Mama ist hier!! *Izzie: Wo ist George, Meredith? Dein Assistent. *Meredith: Ahhhh, Burkes Mutter. *Cristina: Ja, lass deine Synapsen ein bisschen schneller feuern, Meredith. *Meredith: Ich komm grade von 'nem Patienten und ich gehe liebend gerne wieder zurück. *Cristina: Nein, nein, nein. Du musst mir helfen. *Izzie: Ich helfe!! Für den Mix-Master und den Aufenthaltsort von George. *Webber: Dr. Yang, Sie assistieren mir. *Cristina: Natürlich, aber ja doch. Bitte, du musst sie loswerden, okay? Aber höflich. *Meredith: Was??? *Izzie: George!!! *Meredith: Ich könnte 'n bisschen Spaß gut gebrauchen. (zeigt auf Lexie, die die beiden beobachtet) *Cristina: Ein Mama-Showdown ist keine Volksbelustigung. Nebebei gesagt ist meine Patientin stabil und ich bleibe hier, bis ich angepiept werde. Okay, sie hört nicht auf zu glotzen. Jetzt mach endlich, dass sie auhört. *Meredith: Versuch du's doch mal. *Cristina: Sie ist deine Schwester. *Meredith: Ich bin Einzelkind. Du bist ihre Vorgsetzte. *Cristina: WENN SIE ZEIT HABEN ZU GLOTZEN, HABEN SIE AUCH ZEIT MIR 'N KAFFEE ZU HOLEN. ALSO HOPP, HOPP, HOPP!!! Zwei! Platz! *Meredith: Hm, siehst du? Jetzt versuchst du das bei Mama. *Cristina: Hmmmm... *Alex: Was hat die denn? *Meredith: Na ja, Mama Burke ist hier und wir wissen nicht warum. Meine Vermutung ist, dass sie hier ist, um Cristina umzubringen. Sie lauert schon wieder. *Cristina: Fertig mit den Krankenblättern? Dann faltet irgendwas, Laken oder so. *Meredith: Was guckst du so? Schau sie nicht an. *Alex: Deine Schwester ist scharf. *Meredith: Ich bin Einzelkind. Erzähl mir nichts über Lexie. en:Love/Addiction Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 4 Episode